greenyphatomfandomcom-20200214-history
History of the Greeny Phatom Wiki
This page is under construction. Please finish this page as the best as you can. Back in June 2011, a user named HiddenLuigi or SkipperthePenguin100 (I don't know who made the wiki) founded the wiki we all know in love, the Greeny Phatom Wiki. Since the fanbase and Greeny Phatom was rising, the wiki had just started. When the Greeny Phatom Wiki started making pages, many users joined in the fun like 2012geosworld, Laser Pikachus, Tjdrum2000, etc. The wiki was rising since Late 2012. Meanwhile, near the end of 2013, some users quit the fanbase because they've been watching this video, called "Greeny Phatom and Gree City sucks cock", but the admins try to keep the wiki safe from haters. SkipperthePenguin100 started hating the show after he announced he'll be closing the wiki. On December 21, 2013?, the wiki shutted down. When the wiki shutted down, many fans left the fanbase, insult the show, and began ranting on Greeny Phatom. The layout of Greeny Phatom Wiki on December 2013 stayed the same, until Late April 2014, when a user made the Greeny Phatom Wiki as his/her base, a private base. It could be rumored to be the comeback of Greeny Phatom Wiki. But on May 2014, the base was closed for good. Greeny Phatom Wiki will not be the same when a Greeny Phatom fan named "KindheartedKeeganfromROBLOX" gave the fans hope by retrieving the wiki. On September 20, 2014, Keegan revived the wiki. The new wiki is slowly rising because of the criticism and GamingGuy650 insult is still continuing. People put GamingGuy650 crap everywhere on the wiki. The criticism is rarely seen on any page on this wiki. Admins (As of November 2014) * KindheartedKeeganFromROBLOX page: User:KindheartedKeeganFromROBLOX * Spaceinvadersfan2004 page: User:Spaceinvadersfan2004 * Laser Pikachus page: User:Laser Pikachus Users (As of November 2014) * ComputerGuy140 page: User:ComputerGuy140 * Mihawk Moha page: User:Mihawk Moha * HiddenLuigi (Uncommonly active) page: User:HiddenLuigi Former Users * Gta5xboxfan * Dragon Rainbow page: User:Dragon Rainbow * Lady Lostris page: User:Lady Lostris * Sionlljones page: User:Sionlljones * Pio387 page: User:Pio387 *KingRush2011 page: User:KingRush2011 *HenryReturnsToWikia135135 *Miranda.knox.7543 page: User:Miranda.knox.7543 Former Users that got Blocked This shows a list of users that got blocked for a reason * TheRetroGamer666 page: User:TheRetroGamer666 Reason blocked: Vandalized Dr. Beanson page * Alexanderthenicest page: User:Alexanderthenicest Reason blocked: Vandalized Greeny Phatom: The Video Game page * Thesonicshow1991 page: User:Thesonicshow1991 Reason blocked: Vandalized Greeny Phatom: The Movie 2 (2014 film) page * John Leagsdurg page: User:John Leagsdurg Reason blocked: Vandalized Greeny Phatom: The Video Game, and DR.WAHWEE pages. * Alex-Sixand page: User:Alex-Sixand Reason blocked: Changed wiki background to the Forever Alone background * GamerTeenGuy51 (#1 worst wiki vandalizer on the internet) page: User:GamerTeenGuy51 Reason blocked: Putted false into in Keegan LtdKeegan Ltd.. * TailsPokemon11 page: User:TailsPokemon11 Reason blocked: Vandalized Greeny Phatom: The Movie 2 (2014 film) page. Former Users that never edited * Randomfakegee123 page: User:Randomfakegee123 * Alphaweegee page: User:Alphaweegee * MrBondarenko2013 page: User:MrBondarenko2013 Owners of the Wiki (June 2011 - December 21, 2013) - SkipperthePenguin100 (September 20, 2014 - Present) - KindheartedKeeganfromROBLOX